Technology Dynamics, Inc. (TDI) is a small R and D company involved in the design and development of fiber optic sensors for biomedical and industrial applications. TDI has developed and is developing descrete fiber optic sensors for the intravascular measurement of temperature and pressure. The proposed program (Phase I) will focus on establishing the feasibility of a single fiber, dual function sensor that measures both temperature and pressure. This dual function sensor will be more cost effective than separate temperature and pressure sensors, and will allow for the development of smaller intravascular catheters with attendant increase in application. TDI proposes establishing the feasibility of this dual function sensor by; (1) establishing representative sensor requirements and performance specifications, (2) reviewing appropriate patent and professional literature, (3) developing conceptual sensor designs, (4) mathematically modeling and analyzing the respective sensor designs, (5) identifying candidate sensor diaphragm and filter materials, (6) performing feature and functional tests on proposed components and, (7) as a result of these modeling and experimental efforts, selecting a final optimal sensor design. Phase II will focus on prototype fabrication and testing, design evaluation and improvement, and final prototype fabrication and testing. The resulting design will provide the basis for commercial sensor production and sale to established catheter manufacturers.